Quests
Non Repeatable Fame Quests Finding Brother Requirement: None Rewards: 20 fame *Find the NPC located at (32,522) in Hegemonia, who will give u a of Awake *Carry the potion and find brother at (147,439) in the same map and talk to him, he will give you Ball. (some funny sound can be heard when u awake him) *Bring the Ball back to the NPC located at (32,522), and you will receive the reward. Legend of The Hero Requirement: 1 Steak, 1 Beer Rewards: 20 fame *Find the NPC in Hegemonia at (83,535) who stands under a tree. Talk to him and he will ask for Steak. *Give him Steak and keep talking to him, he will tell a legendary story. *He feels thirsty and will ask for Beer, give him the item and you will receive the reward. Effects of Gemstones Requirement: 3Amethyst, 1Beryl Rewards: 40 fame *Find the Alchemist NPC located at (365,33) in West Glade, he will ask for a Amethyst *Keep talking to him and he will ask for another piece of Amethyst *Again he will ask for the third piece of Amethyst if you keep talking to him. You will receive 10 fame afterwards. *He will finally ask for a Beryl, give him and receive another 10 fame. Man's Worry 1 Requirement: None Rewards: 15 fame *Talk to the NPC located at (71,483) in Hegemonia. *Talk to another NPC located at (71,429) in the same map afterwards. *Go to West Glade and talk to the NPC in the house located at (370,21) *Go back to Hegemonia and talk to the NPC at (71,430), you will receive the reward. Man's Worry 2 Requirement: Level 50 or above, of Dark Rewards: Dragon Fear (necklace item) *Talk to the NPC located at (71,483) in Hegemonia after you have finished Mission 4a. *If you are level 50 or above, he will tell you things about Vampire and its respawn time. *Go to Underground Dungeon and kill the Vampire, you will have a chance to receive the item of Dark. *Bring the item back to (71,483) and you will receive the reward. Friendship Requirement: Level 50 or above Rewards: 20 fame *Find the cook at (225,101) in Northern Wanen, he will give you Pizza. *Help him to give the Pizza to his friend at (90,39) in the same map, and he will give you a Topaz *Bring the Topaz back to the NPC at (225,101), and you will receive the reward. Repeatable Quests Commission of Farmer 1 Requirement: Level 40 or above, 20of Yeti Rewards: Silver Ring (Dex+5) *Talk to the NPC at (237,114) in Northern Wanen. *Hunt for skins from the yellow monster of Yeti at (170,30) in Western Wanen. *Go back to the the NPC at (237,114) in Northern Wanen and you will receive your reward. Commission of Farmer 2 Requirement: Level 50 or above, 20of Meti Rewards: 1Sard, 1Revive Elixir *Talk to the NPC at (287,110) in Northern Wanen. *Hunt for skins from the green monster of Meti at (470,480) in Northern Wanen. *Go back to the the NPC at (287,110) in Northern Wanen and you will receive your rewards. Book of Erich Romf Requirement: Level 40 or above, 5of Seal Stone Rewards: 1of Erich Romf *Talk to the NPC at (239,512) in Northern Wanen. *Hunt for 5 piece of seal stones from Green Charon(ether/antimagic) at the entrance of sermeny dungeon in Eastern Wanen. *Go back to the the NPC at (239,512) in Northern Wanen and you will receive your reward. Combat Skill Point Redistribution Requirement: 2of Erich Romf, 2Sardonyx, 2of Blessed Rewards: Combat Skill Point Redistribution * Just bring all the above items to the NPC at (474,73) in Northern Wanen and you will have your CS skill point reset. Non Repeatable Item Quests Poila Brothers Requirement: Level 45 or above Rewards: 100000 crit and 1Potion Procedures: *Go to (241,80) in Northern Wanen, and talk to the NPC. *He will ask you to find all his brothers. *Firstly, go to (258,109) in Northern Wanen. *Secondly, go to (48,483) in Northern Wanen. *Thirdly, go to (9,11) in Western Wanen. *Lastly, go to (36,144) in Eastern Wanen, and you will receive the rewards. Medicine of Oblivion Requirement: Level 50 or above, 10of Hellhound, 1of Erich Romf Rewards: Duplicate of left hand weapon with red +3 force attribute Procedures: *Talk to the NPC at (278,104) in Northern Wanen, he will ask for 10of Hellhound and 1of Erich Romf. *Go to hunt the bone at sermeny dungeon, or city 3 in Vyseus. *Bring the bones back to the NPC at (278,104) in Northern Wanen, and receive of Oblivion *Bring the medicine to the NPC at (21,514) in Western Wanen. *Go back to the NPC at (278,104) in Northern Wanen, and you will receive the reward. Caution: The left hand weapon you hold should not have any attribute. Tips: Duplicate Shining Weapons are POSSIBLE. Enemy of Friend Requirement: Level 60 or above, 4of Larvae Rewards: Duplicate of hat with Grade 2 Resist Blaze attribute (fire resistance +8) *Talk to the NPC at (47,524) in Northern Wanen, he will ask for of Larvae *Hunt the face at (250,380) in Western Wanen, they will drop the item randomly. You need 4 faces. *Go back to the NPC at (47,524) in Northern Wanen, and you will receive the reward. Caution: The hat you wear should not have any attribute. Extreme Stone Requirement: Level 105 or above, 5sards, 10leaves, 1Crest Rewards: 1Stone *Talk to the NPC at (270,57) in Northern Wanen, and he will tell you the ingredients of an extreme stone. *Bring all the ingredients required(5sards, 10leaves, 1Crest) to him, and you will receive the reward. Star Crest Quest Star Crest Shining Weapon Quest Shining Weapon Quest ALL CREDIT GOES TO: Skywind